Warrior cats: Over again
by YourWorstNightmare11
Summary: Blackstar of shadowclan has been told from a mystery cat that no more peace will thrive at the lake until there is no more clans. two brothers will fight together, help each other and will try to find a way out of this but they don't know that one of them is destined to follow the destiny of destruction, and eliminate the clans.
1. Prologue-Blackstar's dream

Leader:

Bramblestar-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy:

Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat:

Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Warriors:

Graystripe-long-haired gray tom

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose-cream-colored tom

Hazeltail-small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap-reddish tabby tom

Icecloud-white she-cat

Toadstep-black-and-white tom

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Briarlight-dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes

Dovewing-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice-Amberpaw

Cherryfur:a ginger she-cat with blue eyes.

Apprentice-Snowpaw

Moleclaw:A brown and cream tom with deep blue eyes.

Lilyfrost:Dark tabby she cat with white patches and amber eyes

Seedtail:a very pale ginger she-cat with Golden eyes.

Ivypool-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Apprentice-Dewpaw

Apprentices: Dewpaw:grey tom with amber eyes

Amberpaw:grey she-cat with white marking and amber eyes

Snowpaw: White tom with Amber eyes.

Queen:

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Daisy-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat with light blue eyes.

Elders:

Purdy-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

ShadowClan

Leader:

Blackstar-large white tom with jet-black forepaw

Deputy:

Rowanclaw-ginger tom

Medicine Cat:

Littlecloud-very small tabby tom

Apprentice-Mistpaw

Warriors:

Oakfur-small brown tom

Smokefoot-black tom

Toadfoot-dark brown tom

Applefur-mottled brown she-cat

Crowfrost-black-and-white tom

Apprentice-Chapaw

Ratscar-brown tom with long scar across his back

Apprentice-Talonpaw

Snowbird-pure white she-cat

Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Olivenose-tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot-gray she-cat with black feet

Scorchfur-dark gray tom

Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice-Sparrowpaw

Dawnpelt-cream-furred she-cat

Pinenose-black she-cat

Ferretclaw-cream-and-gray tom

Starlingwing-ginger tom

Apprentice-Dewpaw

Kinkfur-tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentices:

Talonpaw- Dusty brown tabby tom with short, rough fur.

Charpaw-Black and white tabby tom with blue eyes.

Sparrowpaw-large brown tabby tom with sage eyes.

Dewpaw-grey she-cat with long unkempt fur

Mistpaw-a spiky furred pale grey she-cat.

Queens:

Snowbird-pure white she-cat(only she knows her mateD:)

Expecting kits.

Elders:

Cedarheart-dark gray tom

Tallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Snaketail-dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

Whitewater-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

WindClan

Leader:

Onestar-brown tabby tom

Deputy:

Ashfoot-gray she-cat

Medicine Cat:

Kestrelflight-mottled gray tom

Warriors:

Crowfeather-dark gray tom

Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Whiskerpaw (light brown tom)

Whitetail-small white she-cat

Nightcloud-black she-cat

Gorsetail-very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws

Harespring-brown-and-white tom

Leaftail-dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Antpelt-brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Furzepaw (gray-and-white she-cat)

Breezepelt-black tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Boulderpaw (large pale gray tom)

Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowtail-dark gray she-cat

Sunstrike-tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

Apprentices:

Whiskerpaw-light brown tom

Furzepaw-gray-and-white she-cat

Boulderpaw-large pale gray tom

Elders:

Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom

Tornear-tabby tom

RiverClan

Leader:

Mistystar-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy:

Reedwhisker-black tom

Apprentice, Hollowpaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Medicine Cat:

Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice, Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat)

Warriors:

Graymist-pale gray tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Troutpaw (pale gray tabby she-cat)

Mintfur-light gray tabby tom

Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail-dark gray she-cat

Apprentice, Mossypaw (brown-and-white she-cat)

Pebblefoot-mottled gray tom

Apprentice, Rushpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Mallownose-light brown tabby tom

Robinwing-tortoiseshell-and-white tom

Petalfur-gray-and-white she-cat

Grasspelt-light brown tom

Apprentices:

Hollowpaw-dark brown tabby tom

Willowshine-gray tabby she-cat

Troutpaw-pale gray tabby she-cat

Mossypaw-brown-and-white she-cat

Rushpaw-light brown tabby tom

Queens:

Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Elders:

Dapplenose-mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail-ginger-and-white tom

(Thanks for the allegiance- wiki/The_Last_Hope/Allegiances)

(Most Characters belong to Erin Hunter)

Prologue-

Blackstar shifted in his nest in his den. Claws tore into his dream revealing dark screamed and fell, blood spilling,Flying through the air onto clawed at his nest as he dreamed. He was standing in front of a brown tabby tom with glinting amber eyes. he had scars down his cheeks and one over his right eye.

The tom laughed and flicked his tail as he paced around Blackstar,"you thought everything was done!?" He snorted and stopped to make sure Blackstar was paying attention.

Blackstar's fur began to bristle,he drew his ears back and spat,"i never said peace had come! there are many more fights to win and lose. Many more seasons to thrive or die from!I never said anything of that kind Fox-heart!"

The tom snarled,"Well starclan has planned more than seasons to die from,Fights to lose, something new is coming that you may never win or thrive from." visions of a two cat shadows crossed his vision,blood sprayed,cats screeched in agony as claws tore at their throats.

Blackstar gaped, "This will not happen! stop fooling around you mouse-brain!" He spat to try to hide his fear. Blackstar this once felt like a mouse,trapped under a hunters paws. claws scored his back and he let out a whimper.

"You think i'm fooling around?well lets wait and see when the day comes that your clan is dead and buried in the dust and dirt!"The Brown tabby tom snarled, and he started to vanish into the roars and screeches sounded around Blackstar as he stood there,his fur spiked.

Blackstar jerked awake in his flooded into the den,making bigger shadows and dim silver light shine across the walls. The ferns across the entrance made shadows that looked as if they crawled towards him,to kill him. Blackstar shivered,fear welling up inside him.

He let out a sigh and pushed the dream to the back of his head and sat light turned his pelt silver as he walked towards the entrance of his den from the owls screech sounded from the dark pines. Cats snoring echoed through the clearing, a tiny night bird sat on the oak tree that canopied over the camp.

A little squeak sounded from the nursery followed by a little hush sound as a queen tried to get the kit to sleep whimpered softly then it snored once shifted his big black paws and strode outside the den to watch the sunrise as it started to spread its golden and orange rays across the still, sleeping .There was never peace, but what did the tom mean? No more peace, something you can't run from?Blackstar rose his head to the sun seeking answers,but they never came...


	2. Chapter 1:Hard feelings

Talonpaw stretched lazily in the sunlight that invaded the laid beside him his eyes flickering from side to side wearly at the other was on the other side of the clearing towards the leaders den talking to Rowanclaw and Blackstar about the badger that had invaded their territory near the swampy area around the lake.

Tawnypelt was crossing the clearing towards the nursery with a mouse in her jaws for Snowbird,who was expecting disappeared inside and came back out and Tigerheart were sharing some prey in the evening padded over and whispered something and they both purred.

Charpaw flicked his ear," at least they have a happily family."

Talonpaw flicked his tail over Charpaw's ear,"hey ,we have a family."

"well lets take a look, Ivytail doesn't care for us,and lets not forget we don't even know our own father!" he retorted sorely while stretching his was looking at them until she realized they were looking at her and she ran over to Rowanclaw.

Talonpaw let out a growl of frustration. It was as if nothing could cheer up Charpaw at the worst or happiest times. Well if they did know there father, Charpaw would be his best let out a snort and started padding over towards the entrance of camp.

"Talonpaw!" Ratscar called and Talonpaw turned to see his mentor running over to him, his paws throwing up some dust, that turned golden in the evening.

"Yes?" he meowed with an was annoyed from his brother and the fact he was trying to do something.

Ratscar blinked, "i was only gonna say, stay away from where the badger is." he meowed calmly then turned away and raced back towards Blackstar to talk again.

Talonpaw saw Charpaw flash him a thoughtful look then he ran into the followed a well trodden path. he stepped nad hopped over mud puddles to try to keep his fur clean as he neared the lake edge. half of the sun hit the lake spreading a warm feeling through the darkest forests.

He sat down at the edge and let the water rush over his paws and he thought about his father who he didn't know. He thought about Blackstar and Ratscar and Tawnypelt. why had she flashed him that look? hatred?Sadness? He didn't know…

Charpaw!why was he always so sour and rude? It's like we're complete opposites.

Talonpaw outstretched a leg and moved a pebble from the mud from under the ! He was always acting weird. was he mean because he was afraid? Is he mean because he wants to act cool? well thats not working for him either!

Bracken rustled behind him and he turned his ears,his eyes narrowing. Soft pawsteps followed near clattered down into the lake sending several ripples across the surface.

A white cat sat next to Talonpaw, but Talonpaw didn't turn to look."Talonpaw." said a soft voice.

Talonpaw flicked an ear then noticed who he was sitting by,"Hi Whitewater." he meowed steadily.

"i saw how upset you were and i came to check on you… if that was okay." she meowed quietly while licking up some water from the lakes edge.

Talonpaw turned his head and wanted to scream,Yes! It's Okay for you to check on me!But he looked at her and smiled,"If you want to."

"i know how you feel about your parents and Charpaw, he's mean to me even," she purred horsley."i had a brother i never knew, and my parents… they were both rogues, i had to prove my loyalty more than other cats. it was a lot of work, but i think you can do it, in fact i know you can"

Talonpaw turned to the lake and wanted to tell her everything, the way he felt but he couldn't find the words so he meowed instead,"thank you very much."

Whitewater purred,"No i should thank you for taking care of us elders."

"it's no problem,you served the clan long enough, it's your time to rest before you go to starclan," talonpaw meowed and quickly licked her ear and turned towards the lake again.

He could tell Whitewater was happy, he knew she was smiling at him. He smiled then Whitewater stood up and padded back up the shore, grunting with effort from her old bones.

As soon as her scent was gone he peered around quickly then turned and started back to camp as the stars took over the dark cloudy sky. rain was starting to fall through the pines and he hurried to camp.


End file.
